1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective covers, and more particularly to retractable covers for covering seats and fuel tanks of motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern motorcycle rider typically utilizes his motorcycle for a wide variety of purposes, including pleasure trips, running errands, and riding to and from work. It is therefore desirable that the seat and fuel tank be kept free of dust, dirt, and moisture which may accumulate when the motorcycle is parked, so that the rider's clothing will remain presentable and will not be soiled or moistened. In hot climates, the black vinyl material of which motorcycle seats are typically composed may become very hot, causing considerable discomfort to the rider when he first mounts the motorcycle. Such heat further seriously degrades the vinyl material. The typical modern motorcycle rider takes considerable pride in the overall appearance of his motorcycle, especially in the cleanliness and shininess of the fuel tank. The intense sunlight and high temperatures characteristic of the southwestern United States, where motorcycle riding is especially popular, rapidly oxidizes the paint or lacquer finish of motorcycle fuel tanks. There is a presently unmet need for a convenient, retractable protective cover apparatus which can be conveniently deployed by a motorcycle rider to protect motorcycle seats and fuel tanks from the weather.
Although a number of retractable protective cover devices are known for various vehicles, including motorcycles, none are well suited to the needs of modern motorcycle riders who use motorcycles for the above variety of purposes. What is needed is a cover which may be hurriedly extended, fastened in the extended mode, and hurriedly retracted in as little time as possible and with as few motions as possible. The state of the art for retractable protective covers for motorcycles is generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,853,742; 3,537,746; and 3,884,523. The state of the art for other types of retractable vehicle covers is generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,824; 3,563,594; 3,021,894; 3,806,185; 1,770,503; and 1,327,558. The retractable protective covers known in the prior art are not satisfactory for modern motorcyclists because such retractable protective covers are time consuming and inconvenient to use because too many unfolding and/or attaching operations are required.